


Let Beauty Come Out of Ashes

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dances, F/F, Spoilers for Marianne's paralogue, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Marianne and Hilda deciding to love each other at a ball.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Let Beauty Come Out of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaffleChocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/gifts).



> This was written for a Valentine's Day gift exchange for a friend.

Marianne was sitting at a table watching the fellow Garreg Mach residents dance the night away. She was picking at a dessert they were serving as she watched Claude twirl Byleth around just like he had when they had first started at the Officer’s Academy six years ago. 

“Hey, pretty lady. Fancy a dance?” Came a familiar cheerful voice from behind Marianne. 

Marianne straightened up and looked at the pink haired woman. 

“Hello Hilda. No, thank you, I’m fine just watching.” Marianne said quietly. 

Hilda rolled her eyes and held her hand out to Marianne. 

“Oh please? You wouldn’t leave a pretty girl like me to dance alone, would you?” Hilda asked, making her eyes wide and if that wasn’t one of Marianne’s weaknesses already, it was now. 

Marianne couldn’t say no. She nodded and placed her hand delicately into Hilda’s outstretched hand. 

“Do you know how much I love you, Marianne?” Hilda asked the blue haired woman as she twirled her dance partner. 

“Hilda…” Marianne sighed, feeling tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. 

Hilda had confessed to Marianne a few weeks after they’d left the Officer’s Academy, that Hilda really liked Marianne and wanted to date her. Marianne liked Hilda back but couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t curse another person, not one as lovely as Hilda. 

“No, Marianne, don’t. I know you don’t think highly of yourself but you must know that you are worthy of love.” Hilda passionately chastised, tightening her hold on the quiet one’s hands. 

“I’m cursed. You’ll be cursed as well.” Marianne simply said. 

“You are not cursed, you’ve just gone through a lot. If I have to tell you every day, I will. You are worthy of love, Marianne.” Hilda assured.

Marianne found herself, not for the first time, wishing so desperately to be able to believe Hilda; to run head first into a relationship with her. 

Marianne used the grip of Hilda’s hands to pull the pink haired woman out of the dining hall and into an empty corridor that was still in rubble. 

“Garreg Mach is still so beautiful.” Hilda broke the silence. 

“Much like you, this church has been through a lot. It’s been bombarded and almost destroyed, yet she still stands beautifully. She still serves her purpose, she provides shelter for those who need it. From the rubble of this old monastery, beauty still emanates.” Hilda continued, “Marianne, let your beauty come from out of the ashes of your past.” 

Marianne, who was shaking from her crying, was embraced by Hilda. 

“I will.” Marianne said and pressed her lips to Hilda’s. 

When they parted for air, Hilda grinned at Marianne and wiped her tears. 

“I think we should go back to the dance, show off what a beautiful couple we are.” Marianne boldly said, gaining nerves she didn’t know she had. 

“Oh, we’re a couple now, are we?” Hilda chuckled. 

“Absolutely.” Marianne simply stated, giving the other woman a blinding smile. 

“Okay. Let’s do that.” Hilda said, breath hitching at the sight of Marianne’s grin. 

The pink haired woman gave her love one more kiss before guiding the two back into the dining hall full of people dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
